unexplainedparanormalphenomenafandomcom-20200214-history
HAARP (doomday device, weather modification, and chemtrails)
' array1.jpg|HAARP (close-up)|link=http://www.haarp.alaska.edu/|linktext=Image found in this site ovhead.jpg|HAARP (arial-view)|link=http://www.haarp.alaska.edu/|linktext=Image found on HAARP official site. Chem4.jpg|Chemtrail #1 {found under chemtrails on first pg of google} chemtrails2.jpg|Chemtrails #2 {found under chemtrails first pg of google) chemtrail-contrail-1.jpg|Chemtrails vs Contrails {found under chemtrails on pg one of google images} HAARP_Playing_God_230.jpg|Anti-HAARP Propaganda {found on pg one google images under haarp} What is HAARP?' H.A.A.R.P stands for High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program. It is located in Gakona Alaska. The main structure consists of 180 antennas that cover a land area of 35 acres. What does it do? It directs over 3,600 kilowatts toward the ionosphere (the upper part of the atmosphere) and heats the atmosphere up. This then causes irregularities that send powerful radio signals back to earth. According to the official website, these radio waves can help the military communicate with underwater submarines. Why should we be worried? First of all, they claim that HAARP is an unclassified project, but the site is heavily guarded and no one is allowed in. Open houses are allowed only once every two years. Why all the secrecy. Second, HAARP used to be owned by big oil tycoons until every plan was bought out by the military. Third, the real purpose of the device might be weather manipulation. The Nitty Gritty Conspiracy theories propose that when HAARP fires rays at the ionosphere it can manipulate weather patterns. When fired up at maximum voltage it can cause droughts or heavy rain. When aimed at the ground it can cause heavy seismic activity that can cause earthquakes and tidal waves. Therefore, HAARP may be linked to recent catastrophic events. Thats just the beginning, HAARP's powerful tesla beam can cause total disruption of all types of communication over a large portion of the earth and even missile and aircraft destruction. Could HAARP be behind sudden and unorthodox natural disasters like the heatwav ein Russia, the drought in china, the Haiti earthquake, or the mass deaths of birds and fish worldwide. Others claim that the HAARP radio frequencies are at the same range of frequencies at which the brain normally operates. If so this can used to cause mass confusion or even mind control. What are chem trails? They appear to be the trails of smoke left by planes. Except they are appearing more frequently and last a lot longer than the average plane contrail. Conspiracy theorists propose that aircrafts are deliberately spraying biological agents or chemical substances into the sky. Though many complain the government denies the existence of contrails. How are chem trails related to HAARP? It has been proposed that chemtrails may be metallic particles that allow HAARP to furthermore heat up the ionosphere and affect the jet stream. In other words, they aid in controlling and changing weather. The Bottom Line Whatever the truth is, one things for certain it can't be a good idea to fire large amounts of energy into the earth's atmosphere. If the U.S. are planning to use weather mods in warefare they need to stop it because they are in violation of the treaty they signed with the UN. Stop trying to play god!